toughstuff_dndfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemaster
The Pokemaster "To catch them is my real test..." Abilities: Charisma determines how many Pokémon a Pokémaster can control. A Pokémaster is also somewhat dependent upon ranged combat, which is highly influenced by Dexterity. Most Pokémaster class skills (see below) are based on Charisma, Intelligence, or Dexterity. Alignment: A Summoner's alignment is not restricted however, depending on their alignment, a Pokemon's reaction can be positive or negative. Starting Age: Complex, minimum 12 Table: The Summoner Hit Die: d6 Class Skills (4 + Int modifier per level, x4 at 1st level) Alchemy (Int), Animal Empathy (Cha), Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Arcana - Int), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Speak Language (special), Wilderness Lore (Wis). Class Features: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Pokémasters are proficient with all simple weapons, nets, bolas, Orcish Shotputs, Halfling Skiprocks, harpoons, shuriken, and whips. Pokémasters have proficiency only with light armor. Pokémasters are considered proficient with using any bludgeoning weapon they are normally proficient with for inflicting subdual damage (thus, they do not duffer a -4 to-hit penalty when attempting to inflict subdual damage with any bludgeoning weapon they are proficient with). Caster Levels: Even though Pokémasters do not gain spells per day or have spell levels - Pokémasters have many caster level dependent abilities. A Pokémaster gains a Pokémaster caster level for every Pokémaster level. If a Pokémaster gains a Prestige Class which adds to Caster levels - she may choose to raise Pokémaster caster levels instead of other caster levels. Pokémon: A Pokémon is any Aberration, Beast, Dragon, Elemental, Magical Beast, Ooze, Outsider, Plant, Shapeshifter, or Vermin which advances by "Hit Dice" rather than "By Character Class." Creatures which can advance by hit dice or character class - like Beholders, are Pokémon even if they have character class levels. Deity level creatures, including unique dragon types and unique arch-fiends, are not Pokémon regardless of creature type. A Pokémaster can use the Animal Empathy skill on any Pokémon as a normal Diplomacy attempt to influence NPC attitudes - regardless of whether or not the Pokémaster shares a language with the Pokémon or the intelligence of the Pokémon. Pokéballs and Pokémon: When a Pokémon is caught with a Pokéball (see Craft Pokéball below) it is shrunk down and placed in stasis like in Gloves of Storing (DMG: pages 217-218). While in a Pokéball, Pokémon do not to eat, sleep, breathe, etc. A Pokémon can be returned to its Pokéball or removed from its Pokéball as a standard action by the Pokémaster which owns it - with a range of 25' + 5' per 2 caster levels. If a Pokéball with a Pokémon is traded, given, or sold to another person, ownership of the Pokémon is also transferred. A Pokémon heals rapidly while in its Pokéball. Regular damage is converted to subdual damage at the rate that subdual damage normally heals for the creature. Subdual damage heals at the normal rate while in its Pokéball. Control Pokémon: A Pokémaster can have a number of Pokémon in Pokéballs equal to her Charisma Modifier be "Controlled." A Controlled Pokémon behaves like a summoned monster when released from its Pokéball, and is essentially under the control of the Pokémaster. A Pokémaster cannot control a Pokémon whose Challenge Rating is equal to or greater than the Pokémaster's Caster Level. Remember the rubric for increasing challenge rating based on extra hit dice or class levels to determine if the Pokémon is controlled. An uncontrolled Pokémon will act as it sees fit , possibly going on a rampage, running away, or simply sleeping until it is returned to its Pokéball. Furthermore, Dragon Pokémon are harder to control than other Pokémon, and use twice their CR (or their own CR + 4, whichever is less) to determine whether they will obey their Pokémaster. A Controlled Pokémon cannot use any Summoning ability to summon uncontrolled Pokémon. Losing Pokémon: A Pokémaster can, at any time, release their Pokémon into the wild. This is a process that takes about 10 minutes during which the Pokémaster says her good-byes to the Pokémon. The Pokémon is then free to do whatever it wishes, its current intelligence, alignment, and abilities do not inherently change from this release. The Pokémon's Pokéball is broken in the process, and is no longer attuned to that Pokémon. Pokémon who were treated especially well or poorly by their Pokémaster will not forget that treatment and may, at the DM's discretion, act accordingly either immediately or at some time in the future. Death and Pokémon: Sometimes, Pokémon die, this causes a great loss to the Pokémaster, both emotionally and spiritually. A Pokémaster whose controlled Pokémon dies immediately loses 200 XP times the CR of the Pokémon (zero XP for Pokémon below CR 1). A Pokémaster can make a Will save (DC 15) to halve the XP loss. XP lost in this way are recovered if the Pokémon is raised from the dead by any means (usually Raise Dead or Resurrection). The XP is recovered if the Pokémon is Reincarnated, but the new body breaks the Pokémaster to Pokémon link and the Pokémon is no longer controlled, and may no longer be a Pokémon (depending on its new type). Train Pokémon: A Pokémaster can train or evolve their Pokémon with their Handle Animal skill. As an extraordinary ability, a Pokémaster need not choose specific animals as trainable and can use Handle Animal on any Pokémon. Training a Pokémon takes 8 hours and has a DC of 15 + the Pokémon's CR. If the training would alter the Pokémon's CR - use the new CR. The effects available from Training Pokémon are based on the number of Ranks in Handle Animal the Pokémaster has: Pokédex: Using the Pokédex is linked to the Pokémaster's Knowledge Arcana or Wilderness Love skill - whichever is higher. The abilities granted depend upon how many ranks the Pokémaster has in the relevant skill: Craft Pokéball: A 2nd level Pokémaster can craft Pokéballs. A Pokéball costs 100 GP and 8 XP to make. It costs 200 GP to buy one from a Pokécenter. A Pokéball acts as a thrown weapon, which is used as a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 15'. Using a Pokéball is considered to be using a spell like ability. If a Pokéball thrown by a Pokémaster hits a Pokémon it inflicts 1 point of subdual damage per caster level - if the Pokémon is unconscious after being hit by the Pokéball it is sucked into the Pokéball and now belongs to the Pokémaster who threw the Pokéball - the Pokéball is now sitting in a square formerly occupied by the captured Pokémon If a Pokéball hits a Pokémon it is attuned to that Pokémon and cannot be used on any other Pokémon - ever. Heal Pokémon: A Pokémaster may attempt to accelerate the healing of a Pokémon in its Pokéball. By spending a fullround action, a Pokémaster can attempt a Heal Check (DC 15) to either convert all regular damage suffered by the Pokémon into subdual damage, or to confer the benefits of 1 day of rest to the Pokémon (2 Hit Points per hit die, 1 day worth of repaired Ability damage, the recovery of any limited uses/day abilities, and the healing of all subdual damage). This ability may be used on each Pokémon 3 plus the Pokémaster's Wisdom bonus (if positive) times per day. Subtype Specialization: A Pokémaster can choose a subtype which is her specialty. A Pokémaster gains a +1 bonus on all Bluff, Animal Empathy, Handle Animal, Knowledge, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Wilderness Lore, checks when using these skills on or about such creatures for every 3 caster levels she has. A Pokémaster can choose a second Subtype to be equally proficient with at 12th level, and a third at 18th. A Pokémaster can Control one extra Pokémon which must be of a subtype that she specializes in. Subtypes include: Air, Aquatic, Chaotic, Cold, Earth, Electricity, Evil, Fire, Good, Lawful, Reptilian, and Water. Increased Awareness: At 4th level and above, a Pokémaster's Pokémon become more intelligent and aware. After the Pokémaster has owned her Pokémon for at least 1 week, its intelligence changes to the Pokémasters ranks in Handle Animal if that is more than its normal intelligence. Double Team: Upon reaching 4th level, the Pokémaster is able to control two Pokémon out of their balls simultaneously, even in battle. This ability only functions so long as both Pokémon are more than 2 CR less than the Pokémaster's caster level. For example, a 5th level Pokémaster could command a single CR 4 Pokémon in battle or two CR 2 Pokémon, but could not command a CR 1 Pokémon and a CR 3 Pokémon simultaneously. Speak with Pokémon: At fifth level a Pokémaster has Tongues - always on, which only effects Pokémon Even though a Gorgon's speech still sounds like "gorgongorgongorgongorgon" it is perfectly intelligible to the Pokémaster. Further, the Pokémaster's speech is understandable by Pokémon even if they do not normally have a language - even Oozes and other Pokémon not normally capable of communicating at all. Craft Greatball: A Pokémaster can craft an Greatball, which is a more powerful form of Pokéball. It behaves just like a Pokéball except that it costs 1000 Gold and 80 XP to craft - and inflicts d4 subdual damage per caster level. Type Specialization: At 7th level, you can choose a single creature type to gain the same skill bonuses as your subtype specialization with a creature type instead. You are not limited to normal Pokémon types. You may choose a second type to Specialize in at 14th level, and a third at 19th. You may have an additional controlled Pokémon, which must be of a type you are specialized in. Type and Subtype Specialization bonuses are cumulative. Transfer Control: At 8th level a Pokémaster can choose to change which Pokémon she controls, up to her regular limit of controlled Pokémon All newly controlled Pokémon must be in Pokéballs possessed and owned by the Pokémaster. Transfer Control is a full-round action. Advanced Pokémon Healing: A Pokémaster can, at 9th level, use Heal as a Spell like ability a number of times a day equal to her wisdom modifier, with a minimum of once a day. A Pokémaster can only Heal Pokémon she controls, but can heal them whether they are in their Pokéballs or not. Craft Ultraball: A Pokémaster can craft an Ultraball. An Ultraball is a much more powerful form of Pokéball. It costs 5000 GP and 400 XP to make. When used, it inflicts d8 points of subdual damage per caster level. Store Pokémon: Starting at 11th level, as a move equivalent action, a Pokémaster can send a Pokéball with a Pokémon in it to a completely safe extra dimensional space. A Pokéball must be within Close range (25 feet + 5 feet per 2 caster levels) to be stored. Store Pokémon cannot be combined with a normal move. Store Pokémon is a spell-like ability. Recall Pokémon: Starting at 11th level, as a fullround action, a Pokémaster can transport a Stored Pokéball from her extra dimensional space to her hand. Craft Masterball: A Masterball is the ultimate expression of the Pokémon Hunter - it costs a hefty 10000 GP and 800 XP to manufacture, and subdues the first Pokémon it hits, if that Pokémon does not have more than 2 hit dice for every caster level of the Pokémaster who threw it. If a Pokémon is too strong to be captured automatically it may yet succumb as it still suffers d12 subdual damage per caster level. Fast Recall Pokémon: As Recall Pokémon, but Recalling Pokémon is a free action. Subtype Mastery: The Pokémaster chooses one subtype that she is already specialized in to Master. All her Ultraballs function like Masterballs against Pokémon of that subtype, there is no limit to the CR of Pokémon of that subtype that she can control - and she can control one extra Pokémon of that subtype, in addition to her bonus controlled Pokémon from type and subtype specialization. Pokémasters and Multiclassing: Pokémasters rarely multiclass, however if they multiclass into another spellcasting class and have access to domains, the Spellcaster levels stack for purposes of controlling Pokémon of a type or subtype sharing of those domains. So a Pokémaster 6/ Cleric 5 with the domains of Evil and Fire would control Pokémon as Caster level 6, but would control Evil or Fire Pokémon as a Caster Level 11 Pokémaster. Pokémasters and Starting Equipment/Ages: A Pokémaster begins play with a CR 1/2 Pokémon of her choice. Common choices include Stirges and Celestial Badgers. A Pokémaster also begins play with an empty Pokéball and 3d4 x 5 gold pieces worth of equipment. In campaigns with regional or Clan specific starting equipment, a Pokémaster's starting Pokéballs is in addition to her regional or clan specific equipment. Adventures: The life of a Pokémaster naturally leads itself to adventure. Most Pokémasters spend at least some of their time exploring in order to find and capture new Pokémon and hone their skills. Pokémasters and Alignment: Most Pokémasters have an extreme alignment, although many are kindly masters, others are vicious and cruel to their Pokémon. Pokémasters tend to shy away from neutrality as their constant battles of will with Pokémon generally make them quite accustomed to choosing sides. Religion: Pokémasters have no special ties to particular deities. However, powerful Pokémasters have significant dealings with the outer planes - and many become Clerics. Gods of Elemental or Alignment domains are frequent choices - as are Gods of Plant or Animal. Background: Most Pokémasters dedicate their lives to training Pokémon very early in life. Pokémasters generally come from single parent homes or are orphans. Many Pokémasters learn their skills because they love Pokémon or are simply competitive - while others see Pokémon as a relatively easy path to power and dominate their Pokémon in order to fuel their lusts for eternal acquisitiveness. Such Pokémasters may turn to theft or extortion to attempt to steal the Pokémon of other Pokémasters. Races: Pokémasters are usually Human, although there is a sizable number of Halfling Pokémasters as well. Pokémasters are usually not well thought of in Elven communities, and many turn to the road. In the depths of the Dwarven mountain halls Pokémasters are seen as a valuable method of removing dangerous Pokémon from the caverns but are also frequently shunned if they are seen training their Pokémon. Gnomes are more likely to be scholars of Pokémon than to attempt to capture any themselves. Amongst the savage humanoids Pokémasters are usually laughed at and scorned until they can capture something large enough to frighten compliance out of others. Other Classes: Pokémasters do not make good front line fighters, although their short range thrown weapons can be devastating. They frequently need Fighting characters to soften up powerful Pokémon for capture as well as to distract powerful Pokémon long enough for a Pokémaster to capture it. Sometimes a Pokémaster will be attacked by creatures or adversity that are not Pokémon, in such cases the abilities of Wizards and Sorcerers are invaluable - a Pokémaster's relative dominance over Pokémon can allow conventional spellcasters to save their powers for use against non-Pokémon foes. Pokémasters can eventually heal their own Pokémon fairly effectively - thus limiting their use for Clerics, however they cannot heal themselves. As a result Pokémasters are sometimes seen to be both cowardly and ungrateful by their non-Pokémon companions.